


Die Weihnachts-Gans

by elektra121



Category: German Renaissance RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Quadruple Drabble, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: "Young Hare" is the best known piece of Dürer. Why didn't the Master grace the second great Christian feast with a painting likewise?





	Die Weihnachts-Gans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> Auf diese Idee hat mich Anja Leps gebracht, die daher hier genannt werden soll.   
> Danke, Anja! :)

Zu Albrecht Dürers größten Erfolgen zählt, wie jedes Kind zu sagen weiß, der „Junge Hase“.  Schon zu seinen Lebzeiten wurde dieses Bild für ein Meisterwerk angesehen. Es ging aber landauf und landab die Rede, er solle doch – nachdem er bereits ein solch bestaunenswertes österliches Kleinod geschaffen habe – nun auch das zweite große christliche Fest mit einem Bilde bedenken. Schließlich kam der Meister mit sich überein, er müsse wohl oder übel, um dem Gerede ein Ende zu machen, ein zweites Tierlein malen. Welches aber stünde dem Weihnachtsfeste wohl besser an als die Gans? Er ging also zum Markte, besah sich das angebotene Federvieh nach der Reihe und wählte schließlich eine prächtige Gans aus, die er nach seinem Hause tragen hieß. Dort angekommen, schloss er sich in sein Malkämmerlein ein, streute dem Vogel ein paar Körner hin und machte seine Skizzen. Zum Weihnachtsfeste sollte das Bild fertig sein. Wieder und wieder zeichnete er vor, nahm Schnabel, Augen, Federn, Flügel, Bürzel und Füße erneut in Augenschein, veränderte tagelang, begann, verwarf, begann von neuem. Endlich schien es, zwei Tage vor dem Fest, als sei nun das Werk im Werden, das seinen Ruhm auch in Weihnachtsdingen unsterblich machen solle. Erschöpft ging der Meister zu Bette, um am nächsten Tag zu vollenden, was er noch unvollkommen in der Kammer gelassen hatte. Auch die Gans war längst eingeschlafen.

Am Morgen schlief der Maler bis hoch in den Mittag, da er sich am Tage zuvor so verausgabt hatte. Schließlich erwachte er und wollte sich gleich erfrischt an seine Arbeit setzen, allein… das Gänslein war verschwunden. Wie er auch das Haus nach ihr durchsuchte, rief, lockte und selbst die Nachbarn befragte, das Federvieh konnte nicht mehr aufgefunden werden. So kam es, dass das große Weihnachtswerk unvollendet blieb und später in den Wirren der Zeitläufte unterging. Manche sagen, der Meister habe es seinem Freunde Willibald Pirckheimer vermacht, der es nicht zu schätzen gewusst habe, andere wiederum meinen, einer der drei Hansens aus der Werkstatt habe es übermalt. Wie dem auch sei, es ging für die Nachwelt verloren und niemand konnte je herausbringen, wo sein Modell abgeblieben war.  

Selbst der schmackhafte Gänsebraten am Weihnachtstage vermochte den Meister nicht recht zu trösten.


End file.
